1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation circuit for a work vehicle, which generates an operation signal that corresponds to a switch operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a switching device known in the related art that can switch operation signals according to changes made in the specifications of a vehicle (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H 8-290723). In this device, an operation circuit is formed in conformance to the basic specifications according to which the shift lever is disposed on the left side. When the shift lever is disposed on the right side, the operation signal path is changed by inserting an auxiliary connector in the path of the operation signals. More specifically, the forward travel operation signal is switched to the reverse travel operation signal, and the reverse travel operation signal is switched to the forward travel operation signal.